A little crush
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Experimenting with pairings. Jimmy has a crush. Jimmy X Jade. Ends with a little kiss. One shot.


A/N: hay every one. I know that so far I've only done Paco/Jade for this show but I figured I'd give some other pairings a shot. So here's a Jimmy X Jade fan fic. I'm also going to try and write a fan fic for Jade X Drago some time but I'm not sure when. But, I'm for the most part just ganna do the Jade/Paco pairings since that pairing needs a lot more love. Well, any way, I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures so all you layers can settle down. - I hope you all like!

XxXxXxXx

Jimmy sat at his desk playing with a pencil as the teacher droned on about this and that. He wasn't really paying attention. His body may have been in class, but his mind was some where else, and that some where else just happen to be with a little crush of his.

Jimmy's thoughts

_Sigh. Jade's so cute and nice. She'd always got my back. I know she'll never be like any of those bullies and hurt me. She's too good._

_She's an angel, a beautiful, beautiful angel. She's so good to me. I don't deserve her. But even so, I'll never let her go. Any guy that wants to take her will have to go threw me._

_Gulp. I just hope they don't take that too literally. But still, I won't let any one hurt her. Never…_

BANG!

"Wow!" Jimmy yelled as he fell out of his seat and onto his, now soar, but. All of his class mates started laughing. His teacher had banged a ruler on his desk after she saw that he wasn't paying attention. Now his teacher was glaring at him, then she told him to go to the principal's office.

At lunch

Jimmy sat at his usual spot, which was under the shade of a big tree. At first he didn't like sitting there but ever since Jade had said she liked the spot and started sitting with him he had changed his mind. Speak of the angel (A/N: there's no way I'm going to call Jade a devil even if that is how the saying is suppose to go).

"Hay Jimbo," Jade said with a smile as she sat down next to him. He smiled back.

"H-hay Jade," he said. He loved her smile.

"So, what's up? I heard you fell down and had to go to the principal's office," Jade said. He froze for a moment then laughed nervously.

"Oh, that. I just started day dreaming in class and the teacher caught me," he said.

"Oh," was her reply. Then she smiled again. "Well, are you okay?" she asked. He blushed a little then nodded. "Good!"

_She's so considerate and kind!_

"Um, Jimmy? Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're getting a fever," Jade said as she put her hand on his forehead "and you feel a bit worm too."

"Oh, it's nothing! I'm fine!" he said as the blush grew a darker shade of red.

"Are you blushing?" she asked. He froze and she smiled. "You are! Do you have a crush on some one?" Jade asked and began to look around. "Who is she?"

"She's- she's um," he tried to think of what to say. _She_ was his crush, but he didn't know how to tell her. She then looked back at him.

"So, who is it?" Jade asked. His blush continued to get darker.

"I-I can't tell you!" he said. Then the bell rang and he ran off. Jade stared at him with sad eyes, which he noticed.

Jimmy's thoughts

_Great. I hurt her feelings! Now she probably thinks I don't trust her! Or worse! That I don't like her!_

_I just had to yell that at her! She must hate me now! I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to talk to me again!_

(A/N: it pretty much just goes no like that for a wile so I'm ganna skips to after school)

Jimmy walked along the side walk with a frown, still thinking that Jade would be upset with him.

"Jimmy! Wait up!" Jade yelled. He turned around and waited for her to ketch up to him.

_Sigh. Now she's ganna yell at me for earlier! I just know it!_

Once Jade had caught up to Jimmy, and had caught her breath, she looked up at him and smiled. That caught him by surprise.

"Hay, let's walk home together," Jade said. He was so shocked that all he could do was nod.

After a few minutes of walking silently

"Listen Jimmy, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable at lunch. I wasn't trying to, I was just curious. You know me," she said. He blinked. He had spent the whole rest of the school day thinking that she would be mad at him, and now she was saying she was sorry. He felt bad for ever doubting her.

"It's okay Jade," he said. Then they both smiled.

Once they were at Jade's house

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Jade said as she started to walk inside, but then Jimmy grabbed her hand.

"Um, Jade, do you still want to know who my crush is?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. It was a short kiss, but still enough to let her know the truth. Jade blushed, but still smiled at him.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," he said then ran off.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you all liked.


End file.
